DJ Smythe-Pierce
Devon Jai "DJ" Smythe-Pierce is a new main character in the fanfic, Glee: The Second Generation, he is introduced as the star of the glee club "The Singathons", he first appeared in the episode Old Rivals,New Rivals leading The Singathons with Parachute. He quits in The Bitch's Den and joins New Directions to be with Chriss. He is Sebastian Smythe's twin-brother and Ariana Styles' older-brother. This character is created by ArashiKagami and is portrayed by Grant Gustin Biography Not much is known about DJ, but he is Sebastian Smythe's twin-brother and he is Ariana Style's older-brother. Personality DJ is really sweet and shy, but is slightly a flirt as seen in Skyfall when he asked Chriss to make-out. But mainly he is the complete opposite of Sebastian Smythe. Much like the other glee kids he is very protective of friends. He also has a dark side that nobody else have seen. DJ in Season One Old Rivals,New Rivals He appears as the male lead of The Singathons performing Cheryl Cole's Parachute. He is shown to be the only member not to be snarky and bitchy by thanking Kate when she complimented about their performance. Some members forced him not to be nice to the competition. Skyfall He returns in this episode. He meets Chriss for the first time. He shows his shy-flirty side by hitting on Chriss, Chriss seemed to be irritated with him but quickly apologizes. Afterwards DJ asked Chriss if he wants to make out with him in which Chriss agreed. While making out in DJ's car they show interest to one another but they are forced to stop when Ariana called Chriss. He then leads The Singathons in Sectionals with the song Rockstar by Nickleback. Chriss is shown to be very shocked when he found out that the guy he made out with is an upcoming competition. The Black Swan In this episode, he only had a brief appearance. It is revealed he is dating Chriss. And also tells Chriss that he made a mistake of leaving New Directions. Duets Deluxe He appears again and acts as a mentor to Chriss. He later admits to himself that he has fallen inlove with Chriss. He performs Skin by Rihanna sang as a tag-team duet with Drake Montgomery. Its Double the Trouble, When You're Blessed With Twins He reveals to Chriss that Sebastian Smythe of the Warblers is his twin-brother. He is then invited to a sleep over to Franchessca's house including Sebastian as a way to be confronted by Ariana and Franchessca. Before the sleep over, he saved Franchessca from a group of guys that was harrasing her. DJ has earned her trust because of it. At the sleep over, Franchessca told Ariana about what happened and Ariana still doubts DJ. He then proves Ariana wrong by also saving her from a burgler that entered Franchessca's bedroom Afterwards he performed "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper with Ariana,Franchessca and Sebastian, during the performance they we're having fun and being girly. At the end of the episode, Ariana told him that she trusts him to be with Chriss and said that his only problem is to get Franklin's trust. A Twist in Regionals He appeared when Franklin returned to McKinley High along with Ariana and Chriss He leads The Singathons in Regionals with Nicki Minaj's Beautiful Sinner. After the Warblers' performance he followed Chriss to the bathroom who is extremely nervous about losing but tells Chriss that he can do it. They also shared their first kiss However his Nicki Minaj-ish performance was not succesful and they placed last but he is shown to be happy with it. The Bitch's Den It is revealed that he quitted The Singathons to join the New Directions, his reason behind this is because he couldn't help being so far to Chriss. He declared his love for Chriss with the song In Your Eyes along with the girls of New Directions Relationships Chriss Bradley Anderson He and Chriss first met at the Lima Bean in the episode "Skyfall, DJ flirts with Chriss who seems not to be interested but then when he asked Chriss to make-out they did, when they we're making out they we're disturbed by Ariana calling Chriss through the phone, after their make-out session they exchange mobile numbers and promise to finish what they started. In The Black Swan, it is revealed that he is dating DJ In Duets Deluxe, he mentors Chriss In The Bitch's Den they are officially a couple when DJ joined New Directions and declared his love for Chriss via In Your Eyes. Britney Jackson He and Britney unofficially appeared in Old Rivals,New Rivals singing Cheryl Cole's Parachute, during the performance it seems they are romantically involved But in Skyfall it is revealed that he is gay so which means he is not in a relationship with Britney. Trivia *As of (Don't) Be a Hero, Franklin is the only person who knows his full name. Songs Solos Season One: *I Want You Back (The Back-Up Plan) *Viva Forever (Opposites Interact) *Rockstar (Skyfall) *Beautiful Sinner'' (A Twist in Regionals)'' *In Your Eyes (The Bitch's Den) Season Two: *Mine'' ((Don't) Be a Hero)'' *How to Save a Life'' (Confessions of a New Direction Member)'' *Your Song (Stay) *The Moment I Knew'' (A Very Swiftie Valentine's Day)'' *Defying Gravity (California Dreams) *A Thousand Years (The Proposal) Solos (In a Duet) Season One: *Parachute (Britney) (Old Rivals,New Rivals) *Fix You (Franklin) (I Am Your Mother) *Skin (Drake) (Duets Deluxe) Season Two *Try (Ariana)'' (Dynamic Duos)'' *Ho Hey/Stay Stay Stay (Franklin) (Riff-Off) *What's My Name? (Chriss)'' (Diamonds)'' *You da One (Franklin) (Diamonds) *Nobody's Business (Chriss)'' (Diamonds)''